1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of providing a service in an electronic device, and an electronic device thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic device for determining a place where the electronic device is located based on a captured image and information relating to the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device may be configured to allow a user to perform a desired operation at a particular place. An electronic device may determine the location thereof through at least one of a Global Positioning System (GPS) device, a Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) device, and a Bluetooth (BT) device and provide a designated function that can be performed at the place where the electronic device is located in response to a location configured based on the location of the electronic device. In the execution of the designated function, the electronic device may provide a function of a running application, or a configured function that can be performed in relation to the application.
A method of identifying location information using a GPS in an electronic device to discover the electronic device outdoors. However, a significant error occurs when doing the same indoors, due to significant signal interference. In addition, a method of using Wi-Fi or Bluetooth requires multiple Wi-Fi devices or Bluetooth devices and a separate system for measuring a location.